


12 days of Christmas

by freya96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Murder, Sherlock will piece things together., a stolen paintitng, mycroft involment, random things happening, sherlock confused, stolen paintitng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: Won't give anything away just that sherlock will have a non-Boring.





	1. Before the 12 days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too bad. I tried and I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I don't own any of them all rights go to BBC. The chapters will be short. All pictures I'm using are from google so I do not know who they belong to. all rights go to those.

 

**John came into The kitchen in the flat to see sherlock doing his experiments. John goes and grabs the newspaper and sits down in his chair. "Sherlock what do you want to do for Christmas this year?"**   
**"Nothing," Sherlock replied in a bored tone.**   
**"Noting?**   
**"Yes nothing do keep up and don't make me repeat myself"**   
**"Why?"**   
**John was confused**   
**"its boring with its boring traditions. With boring people doing their boring things.**

**"fine sherlock. if that's what you think." John replies**  
 **John was determined to change Sherlock's opinion on it.**  
 **John had formed a plan in his mind on how that was going to happen since there were only 12 days till Christmas and walked out of the living room with a smile on his face.**


	2. First day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again none of the pictures are mine. I own nothing.   
> Enjoy :)

 

 

**on the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree.**

  
Sherlock walked into the flat and takes his coat and scarf off and decide to plop down onto his couch dramatically and notice something on his coffee table.

Now the question was why was it sitting there and where did it come from.

"John.... JOHN!" Sherlock yelled   
He heard John stomp down the stairs

" What sherlock."  
Sherlock just pointed at the fake Partridge in a Pear Tree  
"Where did this come from."   
"How am I supposed to know I just got out of the shower."   
"Get rid of it," Sherlock says   
John shakes his head. "Nope, it can stay."  
"What why?" Sherlock asked he was surprised.  
"Because I said so," John replied and went back upstairs to get ready for work. What sherlock didn't know what that it belonged to Mrs. Hudson and John had borrowed it from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and leave a Kudos.


	3. Second Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd day of Christmas. What's going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pictures don't belong to me. this one is short too. sorry ^_^

 

 

On the second day of Christmas, my True love gave to me two turtle doves and a Partridge in a pear tree.

 

There stood a random Christmas tree in 221 B no decorations or so Sherlock thought when he went into his mind palace but when he came out of His mind palace there where two fake turtle doves clipped to the middle of the tree nothing else. Sherlock was about to call for John when he heard the flat door bang open and John walked in taking his coat off. 

"John"

"Yes sherlock."

"Where did the turtle doves come from?"

"I do not know I've been at work. I like them so they will stay."

What sherlock doesn't know is that John bought them and asked Mrs. Hudson to put them on the tree when Sherlock wasn't paying attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos. :)


	4. third day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third day of Christmas whats going to happen???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pictures do not belong to me nor do the characters

on the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me three french hens, two turtle doves and a Partridge in a pear tree.

 

 

Sherlock and John were called into to take a look at a crime scene. One of the people running the art gallery was murdered.

sherlock looked the body over.   
"she didn't fight her attacker so I believe she was drugged then was strangled then stabbed three times. but why, why was the painting stolen it's not important."

"Sherlock, how is it not important?" John asked  
"it's just a random painting of three french hens."

" He could be collecting random painting of french hens." commented   
"Why?" Sherlock asked  
"Because people do stupid stuff."  
Sherlock gives John a weird look.  
"ok, Lestrade you got what happened to her I'm going home you figure out the rest." Sherlock turns and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos :) also the picture I used would be of the painting that was stolen. :)


	5. fourth day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to sherlock on the fourth day???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) i don't own anything except for the story.

 

 

**on the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave me four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a Partridge in a pear tree.**

  
Mrs. Hudson walked into sherlock and Johns flat.   
"Sherlock dear you have a delivery." Mrs. Hudson came over and placed the medium size box in front of Sherlock.

"I didn't order anything?"   
Both Mrs. Hudson and sherlock both looked down at the box to see that it moved a little. The box had no return address and had few holes on the box.

Sherlock opened the box and knocked backward because something flew out of the box. When sherlock stood back up he looked around and saw it wasn't just one something. it was four calling birds.

"Why are there Calling birds sent to me?" Sherlock questioned.

**What sherlock didn't know was that they were a clue to everything that was happening.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos


	6. fifth day of christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen today???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the story nothing else

 

 

  
**on the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five golden rings**

**four calling birds three french hens,**

**two turtle doves and a Partridge in a pear tree**.

Sherlock walked out of his bedroom into the bathroom and saw something on the sink. He walked closer and saw a golden wedding band just sitting there. grabbed it and walked to the front room of the flat to see John sitting in his chair reading a book.

"John?"   
John looks up at sherlock "Yes sherlock?"  
" Why was there a wedding band on the bathroom sink?"  
John shrugs " Hell if I know."

Sherlocks turns and saw something gleaming on the floor he found another one on the floor "What the hell?"   
Sherlock picked it up and started examing it.

Through the rest of the day sherlock found 3 more in the house all five had an engraving in all of them.   
**ring one: Anglos**  
 **Ring two: Bagman Palace**  
 **Ring three: The Woman**  
 **Ring four: TRF**  
 **Ring: HLV**

_**What sherlock didn't know yet was that ever ring had a meaning for him and John.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos


	7. Sixth day of christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geese???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the story nothing else. also this one is a little longer.   
> Enjoy :)

 

 

**On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 6 geese a laying five golden rings four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a Partridge in a pear tree.**

John called Mycroft earlier that day asked to see him.

John and Mycroft meet in one of his cars.

"John What do you want.?" Mycroft asks

"I need help setting something up Without Sherlock knowing."

"I'm listening?"

~0~

 

Sherlock was in his mind palace when John got back home from getting dinner. Sherlock left his mind palace to watch john get their food onto the plates.

John handed sherlock his and when and sat in his chair.

"Sherlock?"

"yes, John?"

"Let's take a walk after we finish eating."

Sherlock just nods and they finish eating in silence.  
(OH GOD SHERLOCKS EATING!)

Sherlock puts his plate down and walk over to the door and put his gloves and coat on. he looks at john and sees he's right behind him.

John gets his coat on and they both leave the flat to take a walk. while on the walk, Sherlock notices something strange.   
Sherlock noticed that all of the geese are laying in groups of six.   
Sherlock kept seeing them until they got back in front of their flat. Sherlock stops john as they both face the door to their flat.

"John have you noticed that there where geese laying in groups of six throughout our full walk?" sherlock asks

"Nope," John replies also hiding a smile.   
sherlock grabs Johns arm and turns them around and points and sees that they were gone.  
"They were right there!" sherlock yelled.  
John shakes his head and walks into the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos


	8. Seventh day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swans???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the story nothing else.   
> is a short one. I sorry :(  
> enjoy :)

 

 

  
**on the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven swans swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings, 4 calling brits, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.**

John and sherlock decided to take a walk around the park after they solved their latest case.

they move closer to the pond to see only seven swans swimming.

Sherlock knew this was strange since there are normally more than seven and normally they were swimming so close to each other.

Sherlock has realized something weird was going on this past week but couldn't figure it out and he wouldn't tell John.

John would just say he's seeing things and that it's been a perfectly normal week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos


	9. Eight day of christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own only the story enjoy :)

 

  
**On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 8 milking maids, 7 swans swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.**

Sherlock was looking at another murder and saw the guy had been stabbed 8 times with 8 different knives.   
He loved it. Sherlock walks up to D.I Lestrade

"It was the maids. they each stabbed him, He was treating all of the milking maids

horrible and they had enough and stabbed him."

"They don't even look like they would hurt a fly are you sure," Lestrade asked looking at the maids by the wall.

Lestrade asked looking at the maids by the wall.

"Looks can be deceiving."

Sherlock and John leave and get into the cab.

"That was brilliant." Is the only thing john says to sherlock; Sherlock may not be smiling but in the inside, he was jumping with joy because he lived to here John comment him.

Sherlock may not be smiling but in the inside, he was jumping with joy because he lived to here John comment him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos


	10. 9th day of christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's going to happen today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was a day late on my last chapter my computer showed that it was the 21st. so today u got two chapters ya. anyways I'm trying to stay onto of the 12 days with the new job I just got. so if I'm late for the next few days on this I'm so sorry. please enjoy the chapter and again I only own the story nothing else.

 

 

 

**on the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 9 dancing ladies, 8 milking maids, 7 swans swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings, 4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree**.

Sherlock was sitting in the living room of the flat with John Drinking tea when Mrs. Hudson came walking in the room.

"THeres are for you dear." Mrs. Hudson brought sherlock dancing lilies flowers, there were nine of them. only nine. why?   
Sherlock Just stared at the flowers. "Who sent them?" Sherlock asked.  
"I don't know doesn't say all it says is happy Christmas sherlock this Christmas will not be boring. it not written either it's been typed up on a card."   
Sherlock took the flowers and the small card.

there wasn't anything special about the card. Sherlock could tell what type of ink was used what font it was but not who sent it.   
The mysterious things happening to him lately were going to drive him mad.   
Sherlock saw John take the flowers from him.  
"John what are you doing."  
"Putting them in water. No, you can NOT! experiment on them understand."

Sherlock Just nodded at him and saw John put the flowers in a vase of water and set it on the table next to the partridge in the pear tree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos :)


	11. tenth day if Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new day a new mystery :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only the story nothing else. Also, this is a sort of long one. please enjoy :)

 

_** ** _

_**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me Ten Lords a Leaping Nine Ladies Dancing Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds** _

_**Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree** _

**Sherlock and john were chasing their killer when they lost him in a large crowd. Sherlock and john stopped to see a very large crowd somewhere dancing and others were just standing around talking to others.**  
**sherlock and john got through the crowd and saw that it was a street.**  
**"John we lost him lets just get out of here." sherlock didn't wait for an answer and started to move out of the crowd but was suddenly pulled back into the crowd**  
**Sherlock saw a hand on his arm and looked and saw that it was johns hand.**  
**"Sherlock lets dance."**  
**"no I don't dance." sherlock replied**  
**"Please Sherlock"**  
**sherlock looked into johns eyes but he knew he couldn't say no to the look he was getting from him.**  
**"fine" sherlock let john drag him further into the crowd and they danced for a while they were about to leave when they saw their killer.**  
**"sherlock he's over there." john moved his head towards the guy.**  
**sherlock saw that the guy was turning toward them so he acted fast he pulled john closer and kissed him. Sherlock was prepared for john to push him away but he didn't. john moved his arms around Sherlocks neck and tightened his hold on sherlock. Their killer walked by them but neither of them stopped kissing. Sherlock pushed his body closer**

 **the need for air got in the way and the guys pulled away from each other.**  
**"Well that was different," John said as he looked away from sherlock but before he fully could look away sherlock saw johns cheeks starting to turn red.**  
**"yes it was now we must go and catch our killer." Sherlock looked at john one more**  
**and started going the way their killer went with a small smile on his face not regretting kissing john at all.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos


	12. 11th day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something diffrent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own only the story nothing else. also I'm so sorry if it sucks terribly.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me Eleven Pipers Piping Ten Lords a Leaping Nine Ladies Dancing Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

John walked into the flat with a smile on his face and saw sherlock laying on the couch. John walked over to sherlock. John kneeled down next to the couch and lightly shook him. 

"What is it, John. I'm busy."  
"I got you an early Christmas president and its got to be used tonight."   
"Well, what is it then?"  
john reached into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets.  
"There tickets to a classical concert and I thought you might like to go. it starts in a few hours?"  
sherlock nodded and stood. " let's go get ready then." john nodded. 

~0~

john and sherlock went to the concert and was excited to the middle.   
sherlock looks at the stage and sees 11 people.   
he feels like there's a strange thing going on but can't place it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos


	13. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :) YAY! again I only own the story nothing else. I al sorry if sherlock is OOC also this one is a long one YAY!!! please enjoy.

**12 Drummers Drumming Eleven Pipers Piping Ten Lords a Leaping Nine Ladies Dancing Eight Maids a Milking Seven Swans a Swimming**  
**Six Geese a Laying Five Golden Rings Four Calling Birds Three French Hens Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

Christmas had arrived. John had convinced Sherlock to let them have a small Christmas party. Mrs, Hudson had spent most of the day cooking Christmas dinner. John had decorated the flat. During this time Sherlock moped around the flat.

around 5 pm Greg showed up at the flat. Greg was talking to john while sherlock was staring outside the window of the flat. Sherlock happened to notice that there was a parade going down baker st. He notices something tho. There were only 12 drummers.  
**_Why only 12 tho_**  
then sherlock then started to piece everything together but decided to wait to say anything to john after everyone left but realized john had been very clever. Sherlock had a small smile as he decided he would go help Mrs. Hudson downstairs.

meanwhile, Greg and john were having a very interesting conversation.  
"John has he figured it out yet?"  
"don't have the slightest clue. But he's brilliant so he should have it figured out soon."  
" It's been fun watching him struggle and be confused especially with the painting that was funny. by the way, how did you get manage do the geese and the swans?" Greg asks very interested on how john pulled that one off.  
"Made a call to Mycroft he was willing to lend a hand. Mycroft has been very helpful though the last 12 days." John just smiles and shakes his head. "He actually thought it was a clever idea actually. He told me that for once I was above most of the goldfish... why does he consider people outside him and sherlock goldfish?" John asks.  
"Everyone that he considers goldfish are considered boring to him." both men quit talking about all of a sudden when they heard footsteps coming upstairs. They saw sherlock in the doorway.  
" Mrs. Hudson says food ready and to hurry up and come downstairs." Greg and John nod at sherlock and follow him.

 **~0~**  
a few hours later Greg went home and Mrs. Hudson shooed the boys upstairs to their flat. John had sat down in his chair and saw that Sherlock had sat on the couch but didn't do it dramatically like normal dose and raised an eyebrow at sherlock.

"Thank you John" Sherlock suddenly says.  
John was surprised he didn't expect sherlock to thank him.  
"Whatever for Sherlock?" John questions him.  
"John I know you were behind everything that happened these past 12 days. You made these past 12 days before Christmas non-boring. and I thank you."  
all John could do was nod at sherlock he was a little speechless.  
He wasn't sure how to respond to Sherlock thank you, but one thing was going through his head.  
"Sherlock how did you figure out it was me. I'm not doubting your or anything because you're brilliant but how?"  
Sherlock smiles and stands from his couch.  
"Well, there was you demanding me to leave the Partridge in a Pear Tree alone also you wouldn't let me remove the turtle doves. you took me to a concert yesterday. which is not something you normally would do. you yelled at me to not to experiment on the dancing lilies.  
So since I figured out that you were behind those then I figured you were behind everything else that had happened. also, I deduce that you got Mycroft involved for a few of the things." Sherlock smiles.

all john could do was smile. "You are extraordinary Sherlock."  
Sherlock smiles at John and then moves closer to his chair and kneels down in front of him so their height was even.  
"Again John thank you"  
John saw sherlock moving closer to him.  
John was getting nervous and was fidgeting a little.  
to john it looked like sherlock was about to kiss him. Which he wouldn't mind because he loved sherlock for a long time.

Sherlock was looking from johns eyes to his lips he did this a few times. He leaned in slowly giving john a chance to push him away but the push never happened. When he looked into Johns' eyes again he saw that the pupils were dilated.  
Right, then he knew he was going to do it.  
Sherlock kissed john.  
it wasn't like what people in stories say it felt like. there weren't sparks or anything like that but it was so much more. To sherlock it felt so much more like he needed to depend on John for air.  
John had moaned and opened his mouth and to sherlock that was an invitation to invade his mouth which that's what he did they fought for dominance. In the end, sherlock won.  
The demand for air is what made them have to pull away from each other.  
Once john's head was able to clear his head and get his breathing back to normal he was over thinking things.  
  _ **did sherlock mean to do that**_  
_**what does this mean**_  
_**does this change things**_  
"Sherlock why?" is all john could manage to get out of all the things he was thinking.  
"John I've been in love with you for some time now and felt like I needed to." sherlock was looking everywhere except at john.  
John grabs sherlock face and kiss him slowly but it only lasted a few seconds  
"Sherlock I love you too."

this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship that not even Moriarty could destroy.

 

~finsh~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comments.  
> ~Have a Merry Christmas and I hope it's filled with lots of Johnlock. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos :)


End file.
